A Gift for Jack
by PeterPanfan13
Summary: Challenge fic for ToaXabineh! Bunny has an old Pookan tradition and has shared it with his fellow Guardians. But now he has to figure out a gift for the newest member Jack Frost. The trouble making Winter spirit, who Bunny knows little about. Enjoy! R&R Friendship/Brotherly fun Cover image is 'Noogie' by DolphyDolphiana
**Hi there! So this is for a challenge by ToaXabineh(who had some awesome ROTG stories!) for a tradition that Bunny shares with Jack. Hope that you guys enjoy it!**

"I bet ya that Frostbite is gonna be late," Bunny remarked.

"No he won't," Tooth disagreed, before turning back to her fairies.

"Ya, we'll see," said Bunny, sitting back in his chair. There was 2 minutes till their meeting started and Bunny wasn't that excited about it.

North had suggested that they start having meeting once a month to keep in touch. But Bunny knew it was to keep an eye on Frost. All the spirits talked about how troublemaking Jack was and Bunny had heard (and experienced) it first hand. So he knew Jack wouldn't make it on time.

"So, Bunny," began North, "did Jack endoy present?"

"Oh ya, what did you get him?" asked Tooth.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Bunny.

"Jack's present. You know the one that you gave him for joining us," clarified Tooth.

Bunny nearly smacked himself, "I completely forgot about that. I've been so busy with cleaning my Warren that it slipped my mind."

"Well then I'm glad we reminded you," said Tooth.

"But what should I get him?" asked Bunny.

"Well you could just ask him," suggested Tooth.

"No, Frost will just ask for something to prank me," retorted Bunny.

"Zen follow him round til you find out vhat he likes," offered North.

"No, that's rude," said Tooth.

"Hmm, you might be right North," said Bunny, thinking it over.

"Hey guys!"

Bunny and the others turned to see Jack flying towards them, from the open window. He looked the same as a month ago. Same shirt, pants, and shoeless feet.

'Doesn't Frostbite have any other clothes," Bunny thought to himself.

"So, did I miss anything?" asked Jack, with his usual grin.

"No, you're just in time!" Tooth answered, before zipping over to Jack and pulling him into a hug.

Bunny barely noticed Jack flinch at the sudden contact.

Jack gave a sheepish smile, "Hi Tooth," he said as Tooth pulled away.

"Oh your teeth are as sparkly as ever," Tooth commented.

"Thanks," replied Jack.

"Jack! Glad you could make it!" North boomed, walking over to Jack and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Jack, adjusting under North's hand.

"You sit here, next to Bunny," North led Jack to a chair at the table.

"What?" rebutted Bunny.

"Hey Cottontail!" Jack almost jumped into his seat.

Sandy, who was seated across from them, waved at Jack.

"Hey Sandy," Jack greeted.

"Now," North clapped his hand together, as he sat down in his chair, at the head of the table, "Let us start zis meeting."

The Guardians each took a turn telling what was going on with their work. There was an argument that started between North and Bunny, but it (luckily) didn't last long.

"Alright Jack," North said, facing their newest member, "How are you doing?"

"Uh, good," shrugged Jack, "Since it's Spring in most in the world, I only have few places that need snow."

"Like where?" asked Tooth.

"Like Russia, Canada, Alaska, places like that," answered Jack.

"Anyzing else?" asked North.

"Uh, nope," said Jack.

"Guess that's it," deduced Tooth.

"Yes," North clapped his hands together, creating a loud, almost boomsound.

Bunny noticed Jack flinch, out of the corner of his eye.

"The first meeting of the Guardians of Childhood vent perfect!" stated North.

"You mean the first meeting with me?" asked Jack.

"No, we've never had meetings like this before," said Bunny.

"Really?" questioned Jack.

"Well, after we first became Guardians, our jobs weren't as busy and we used to spend more time together," explained Tooth, "So we didn't need meetings."

"But dobs became busy and ve saw each ozer less," said North.

"Speaking of that, I need to get back to my Palace," Tooth quickly flew out with a quick 'Goodbye".

Sandy signed that he needed to go as well and waved, before flying off in his sand-plane.

"Well, I guess I should go too," Jack slowly stood up and headed towards the window.

"You got somewhere to be, Frost?" asked Bunny.

Jack turned back to Bunny, "No. I'm just going around Russia for some snow. Do I need to stay or something?"

"No, just making sure you weren't going to have a fair crack of the whip," answered Bunny.

Jack looked puzzled, "What?"

"Do somethin' wrong," translated Bunny.

"Oh, well no. Just some snow," said Jack, "See you later," Jack smiled, before jumping on the wind.

"I'm going to go grab some mittens," said Bunny, standing up from his seat.

"Vhy?" asked North.

"Because it's cold in Russia," said Bunny.

"So you are following Jack," North clarified.

"Don't have much choice. I don't know anything about Frostbite. See ya later," Bunny hopped out of the workshop. 'Stupid North, not letting tunnel through the workshop,' Bunny thought as he made a tunnel out in the snow.

He hopped through the tunnel and into his Warren. It had taken Bunny a week to clean up his tunnels after Pitch's attack. He could have finished faster if he had asked for help, but Bunny told himself that he didn't need it. Bunny went to his burrow in the center of his Warren and grabbed some mitts. He also grabbed something for lunch, before forming a tunnel to Russia.

 **That's it for this first chapter. Hope that you join me for the next one, when that gets out. I want to write a chapter for my other story, but I should have another chapter for this one in at the most a week. Also if you would like a go at this challenge then PM** **ToaXabineh for the challenge details. Thanks for reading and review.**

 **PeterPanfan13**


End file.
